


Princess Effie and a guest

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Not Beta Read, Past, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Cortney hears something. Effie hears something. Javi doesn't. Really? And what could it be?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Cortney Mansour
Series: Quarantink 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 6





	Princess Effie and a guest

**Author's Note:**

> Part 15 of quarantine challenge - prompt: mouse.  
> This was supposed to be the final part but because this madness continues we'll keep on. 
> 
> Set in 2011/2012.

"So will you go with me to Lucas' birthday party?" Cortney asked.

"Ok, I go, but he always makes fun of my English."

"I'll tell him that only I am allowed to do it," Cortney winked at Javi and bent down to pet Effie.

"Javi, don't you hear anything?"

"No."

"Some rustling or something..."

"No, nothing."

" _Really_? Or do you pretend not to hear anything because you don't want me to investigate becaaaause you want to kiss me?" she asked playfully.

"Maaaaybe," Javi laughed. "It can be a neighbour..."

"But look, Effie can hear it too, she's listening so carefully."

"Miaou!"

"Ok, we'll look at it, but first, you were right, I'm going to kiss you," Javi grinned.

They were slowly leaning towards each other when Effie jumped between them and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Effie? _Princesa_? She's never moving that fast, I swear."

"What is wrong, Effie?" Cortney asked on their way to the kitchen.

There sat Effie, with a triumphant smirk on her face, holding a mouse in her mouth.

"JAVIIIIIIIIIIIII," Cortney screamed. "Take it away, take it away, disinfect the kitchen, omg find a new apartment."

"You are such a good girl, Effie. I'm so proud."

**Author's Note:**

> IRL Javi was dating Cortney, they were such cute babies... and Cortney gave him Effie as a gift.  
> They also used to joke about Javi's English on IG a lot, e.g. Cortney saying that she needs a Javier/English dictionary.
> 
> Cortney is a retired ice dancer, early in her career she represented Kazakhstan and since 2013 she represented the Czech Republic with Michal Češka. They qualified for 2018 Olympics and their biggest dream came true.  
> I have such a soft spot for this ice dance pair. They were so happy to "just" qualify for the Olympics. They were truly living the Olympic motto: it's not important to win but to participate. And they did.


End file.
